Listen to Your Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Dark Side of the Moon." When Daphne's mandatory therapy leads to a life-changing revelation, Daphne needs to sort out her feelings. Can she make her choice and find the happy ending she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**This story began as a one-shot, and it's currently two chapters w/ a third waiting to be written. Hopefully in the end, it'll be melt-worthy! Thanks to Leigh Ann for reading drafts! :)

Daphne stood at the door to Dr. Crane's apartment, desperately trying to compose herself. She could still hear her therapist's words in her head. "What about Donny?" Daphne had asked. "He's the man I love."

When the shrink had responded by asking, "Are you sure?" Daphne was forced to realize that, no, she wasn't sure. And so, she'd driven straight here. She refused to dwell on the fact that she'd come here, instead of seeing Donny. But she just couldn't face him yet. Not when she was this upset and unsure.

After taking one last breath to pull herself together, she knocked. The door was answered quickly.

"Daphne, what's the matter?" Niles asked, immediately concerned. "Come in. Have a seat on the fainting couch. I'll get you some champagne."

Daphne nodded, walking over to the expensive couch. Niles handed her the drink. "I'm sorry for showing up here unannounced," she said.

"You're always welcome here. Now, I can see that something's upsetting you. At the risk of stealing a phrase from my brother, I'm listening."

Daphne smiled at the familiar words. "I was just at me therapist's office."

Niles nodded, remembering. When she'd caused a four-car pileup on the street below Frasier's apartment, a judge had sentenced her to mandatory counseling. Niles had prayed that the sessions would help her get to the bottom of whatever had upset her so much.

"I think I know why I got so angry. But now I'm even more confused. I just don't know what to do." Once again, tears began to fill her eyes.

Immediately, Niles put his arms around her, rubbing her back as he held her. "Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. Why don't you just tell me what Dr. McCaskill told you? I promise you that nothing you say will leave this room." He reluctantly let go of her, relieved that she'd stopped crying.

Daphne squeezed his hand. She wondered if she could even bring herself to say the words. "Well, it seems that me feelings for Donny aren't quite as clear as they were before. I'm having doubts."

Niles smiled, relieved to hear that this was nothing more than a simple case of cold feet. He'd seen this sort of thing a thousand times in his patients. When a person begins to seriously contemplate the fact that he or she is about to promise their life to someone, doubts will almost always appear. But, in most cases, the doubts were quickly erased. "Daphne, everyone has second thoughts about marriage. It's perfectly natural. I'm...sure you and Donny will have a wonderful life together." Niles did his best to ignore the ache in his heart as he said those words.

"But, Dr. Crane, there's more to it than that! Lately I find meself thinking about someone else."

Niles' heart skipped a beat. "Someone else?"

Daphne nodded. She felt herself blush. "I never expected to find meself feeling this way. But I don't think I can deny it any longer. Dr. Crane...I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? How?" Niles' head spun. He had to remember to breathe.

"Calm down, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to startle you like that. I was pretty surprised meself when I realized it."

Niles did his best to control his racing heart. He had so many questions. How had this happened? How did Daphne feel about Donny now? And, perhaps most importantly, was he dreaming? When he was composed, he asked, "How did you discover you had...feelings for me?"

"Remember when your brother was having those pains in his back? I overheard him talking to Eddie about how much he loved me, and how he'd miss me once I moved out. I thought he meant he was _in _love with me. I told your father that Dr. Crane was in love was in love with me, and he wasn't surprised at all. He said it had been going on for years. I had a talk with your brother, and he explained that he wasn't really in love with me. But then I was confused by what your father told me. And your brother said your father was talking about you."

Niles was speechless. Frasier had actually told Daphne of his feelings, and had never bothered to mention a word to him? If only he'd known!

Daphne could see Dr. Crane's confusion. "Your brother was taking pills for his back. He has no idea what he told me. But ever since I found out, I've been thinking about you. How you always notice me hair, or me clothes. The way you always listen to me stories about me brothers. Donny's never done those things."

Niles understood Daphne's confusion. He took her hand, wanting so badly to kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. Not when she was still another man's fiancee. Not to mention that he was seeing Mel. But Niles didn't like to think about that right now. "Daphne, I should've told you how I felt long ago. But I never had the nerve. I even made up that ridiculous story about 'Da-Phyllis' to avoid revealing my feelings. I am so sorry for all of it. I do love you."

"Don't blame yourself. I just couldn't believe that a man like you could love someone like me. I'm just..."

"Daphne, you aren't 'just' anything. Until I met you, I was trapped in a lonely marriage. I thought I loved Maris because she married me, but I came to see that she just wanted to control me. And when I saw you, I realized that wasn't what love looked like. Love was seeing your smile, and knowing what a kind and caring person you are. No matter what, I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for me."

Daphne wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know what to say. I'm still so confused!"

Niles' heart broke at the pain Daphne was in, knowing his actions (or lack thereof) were to blame. "I-I think you should listen to your heart, Daphne."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne was quiet for a long moment. She'd already accepted a proposal from Donny. And she'd had a bridal shower and everything. All of that meant something. She'd made him a promise, and Daphne wasn't in the habit of breaking promises. But the more she tried to tell herself this, the more her heart resisted. It seemed as if every beat was saying the same thing, "Niles, Niles."

Niles took her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. "If you've changed your mind about Donny, I promise that I will love you and take care of you the best I can. But if you believe that Donny is your true love, then I wish you and him all the best. All I want is for you to be happy."

"But what about Mel?" Daphne whispered. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer, but she needed to know before she made a choice.

"Daphne, Mel means nothing to me. The more I'm with her, the more I see that Frasier was right. She's just like Maris. When I saw you and Donny becoming more serious, I just didn't want to be lonely anymore. But my heart has always belonged to you."

Daphne felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Niles would be willing to let her go. She knew Donny loved her, and he'd always treated her well. But she doubted that his feelings for her were deep enough to allow that. Donny would be more likely to react with anger and hurt, rather than simply set her free. It was that thought which broke down the walls of her heart. She reached out, putting her arms around Niles. Immediately he took her in his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He seeemed to sense that she wasn't ready to speak, and so he simply held her for a few moments.

Gradually Daphne pulled herself out of the embrace. "I think I need to see Donny," she said quietly. She did not have to mention that she would be saying goodbye to him. Niles merely nodded in response. Though he was elated, he understood that this would not be easy for her to do.

Daphne stood, taking a breath to compose herself. Once she was ready, she simply walked out the door.

Niles watched her leave, already saddened by her departure. But he knew what he needed to do. He dialed Mel's cellphone. She was meeting with a new patient tonight, and so her phone was off. He left a voicemail telling her to call as soon as possible. He didn't worry about her reaction. After all, Seattle was full of wealthy, important men. Mel would have no trouble finding someone whose heart was free.

Having taken care of that detail, he pulled out a bottle of wine and began to make a fire in the fireplace. He pushed a large armchair in front of the fire. When Daphne returned from Donny's, he would make certain that this would be the most romantic night of her life. At long last, he would be able to let Daphne know just how much he loved her. And he would keep showing her as long as he lived.

For the first time in months, Niles smiled.

**The End**


End file.
